Please Kill Me part 2
by Yukimura Yuuko
Summary: sesuatu terjadi di dalam mimpi Yumi apakah itu?


Title:please kill me…(part 2)

Author:Yuuko Kuroda  
Pairing: Yumi Michiyo,Sora Michiyo,Natsume Michiyo(Sora's Brother)  
Genre:---

* * *

"Yumi-chan...hei..bangun...Yumi-chan.."

suara siapa itu?Natsume-kun kah?  
kubuka perlahan mataku...bayangan seorang laki-laki...terlihat samar-samar dimataku..siapa?

"Natsume-kun?"  
"hihihi..bukan Yumi-chan..aku bukan Natsume-kun...hihihihi...kalau yang kau tanyakan Natsume-kun yang baik itu...ada di pojokan.."  
ia menunjuk tubuh seseorang yang tergeletak di pojokan...merah..darah bercucuran dimana-mana..  
kak Sora? Sora pun berada disebelah seseorang itu..memeluknya erat..tapi..darah juga bercucuran di tubuh Sora...

"ka-kak..Sora!"  
aku beranjak dari kasurku..kudorong laki-laki itu hingga terjatuh...lalu aku langsung menghampiri kak Sora..air mataku tumpah melihat 2 orang yang kusayangi bersimbah darah didepan mataku..

"manis,kan?"  
laki-laki itu bangkit dan mendekatiku..menaruh kepalanya di pundakku..  
"Yumi-chan lihat itu?cantik sekali,kan?lihat...matanya itu...mata merah menyala dan mata cokelat yang kau damba-dambakan itu..berhias warna merah...aku senang melihat pemandangan itu...khukhukhu"  
tangan kanan laki-laki itu mengelus mataku..tangan kirinya mengambil darah dari tubuh Sora dan ia tunjukkan di depan mataku..  
"lihat ini...warna yang cantikkan?aku ingin...kau juga berhias warna ini..."  
laki-laki itu berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya..

"huahahahaha...aku ingin koleksi 'peliharaanku' bertambah...apalagi 'peliharaan' baruku seorang perempuan...nah,pertunjukkan dimulai..."

Ctar...Srak...

"he-hentikan kumohon...uh.."

Ctar..Srak..Sret..

"sa-sakit..ta-tak mau.."

"ng?segini saja?..pertunjukkan yang membosankan...tapi...walaupun kau bilang begitu..."

Ctar....Srak.

"GAH!"

"huahahahah..ayo,keluar terus hiasan merah...aku butuh banyak hiasan merah untuk 'boneka' manis ini"

Srak...

"...."

laki-laki itu terus menyiksa Yumi yang entah mengapa tak bisa melawan...  
sampai akhirnya...  
Yumi menjadi sebuah 'boneka' yang bersimbah darah...

"pertunjukkan selesai....kalian menikmatinya?apa kalian juga ingin menjadi 'peliharaan'ku seperti mereka?akalau kalian ingin ikut denganku..menuju istanaku?silahkan saja.. terus terbuka.."

---

"kak Sora!Natsume-kun!"  
Yumi terbangun....nafasnya memburu...ia memeluk lututnya...  
"ha-hanya..mimpi...laki-laki itu..sudah meninggal...ya aku yakin..."

laki-laki bernama Natsuru Itou..laki-laki yang memiliki banyak 'peliharaan' hampir semua laki-laki yang ia miliki..entah apa yang menyebabkan Natsuru memiliki sifat seperti itu...dulu ia datang sebagai sahabat dekat Sora tapi entah mengapa beberapa lama setelah mereka saling mengenal dan sering bermain sifat Natsuru berubah...Natsuru memiliki wajah yang bisa menipu kaum hawa maupun adam..wajah malaikat tanpa dosa..tapi..sebenarnya dibalik itu ia memiliki sifat sejahat iblis..ia tak segan-segan melukai siapapun yang membuatnya marah...

tok..tok...

aku mengangkat wajahku...  
"masuk..."

"Yumi..kau sudah bangun?"  
"ah..kak Sora..iya^^"  
Sora mendekati Yumi dan duduk disampingnya..  
"hei,Yumi kenapa?"  
"tak apa..."  
"mimpi itu?"  
"uh..."  
"sudahlah jangan kau ingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi..."  
"tapi,kak..karena dia kakak jadi memiliki tanda itu!"  
"tanda ini...tanda..sudahlah..."  
"ma-maaf..."  
"tak apa^^..sarapannya ingin dibawakan?"  
"iya...tolong,ya..."  
"hm..baiklah^^"

Sora pun beranjak keluar dari kamar Yumi

kriet...  
blam...

"cih,sial!kenapa laki-laki itu selalu menghantui adik-adikku?!Itou..."  
Sora berjalan melewati lorong-lorong menuju ruang makan..menuruni tangga hingga sampai di meja makan..disana tersusun banyak jenis makanan..karena dirumah ini hanya ada Sora,Natsume,Yumi dan juga suster yang merawat Natsume..suster itu hanya datang jika dipanggil..maka mulai dari sarapan,makan siang,makan malam semuanya Sora yang memasak kalaupun soal bersih-bersih ada suruhan orang tua Sora yang datang setiap sabtu dan minggu..orang tua Sora sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing..

"padahal...laki-laki itulah yang...sudahlah..aku tak mau mengingat laki-laki yang kukira laki-laki baik ternyata berhati iblis..aku benci!dan dia juga yang hampir membunuh Natsume..aku benci!sangat benci!"

Brak!

Sora memukul meja makan itu keras-keras..membuat Natsume kaget..entah sejak kapan Natsume sudah berada di tangga..ia turun dan mendekati Sora..

"kakak kenapa?"  
"ah.. tak memakai kursi rodamu?"  
"aku bisa berdiri kak..dengan tongkat saja aku bisa.."  
"ah..syu-syukurlah..."  
"kakak masih mengingat Itou-san?"  
"iya...maafkan kakak..."  
"hah...laki-laki itu juga,kan yang menjadi kekasih hati kakak yang pertama..."  
Blush...wajah Sora berubah merah..ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya..  
"a-apa maksudmu Natsume?"

Kret...  
Natsume duduk di kursi tepat disamping Sora

"memang aku tak tahu,kak..asal kakak tahu saja ya..dulu aku pernah suka dengan Itou-san.."  
"eh?bagaimana bisa?kau,kan baru mengenalnya waktu 'itu'"  
"yah..memang aku baru mengenalnya tidak cukup lama..kakak pernah,kan ikut klub drama?"  
"iya lalu?"  
"waktu itu kalau tak salah kelas drama kakak mengadakan semacam pertunjukkan bukan?"  
"iya.."  
"lalu saat itu kakak memberikan aku tiket untuk menonton pertunjukkan kakak bukan?"  
"iya..bersama Yumi.."  
"yang berperan jadi putri disana siapa?"  
"Natsuru..."  
"nah,dari situ aku menyukai Itou-san..tapi ternyata dia laki-laki..hah..wajah yang imut itu.."  
"uph.."  
Sora menahan tawa saat mendengar pengakuan adiknya itu..ia tak menyangka bahwa adiknya yang biasanya tak bisa langsung jatuh hati melihat perempuan yang berwajah manis ternyata dapat jatuh hati dengan kemanisan Natsuru yang seorang laki-laki..  
"tuh,kan kakak tertawa...lagipula saat kunyatakan perasaanku pada Itou-san baju yang ia kenakan baju perempuan.."

-flash back-

"Itou-san..erh..a-aku suka padamu..tolong terimalah perasaanku.."  
"eh..Nat-Natsume-kun..aku tak bisa menerimamu..."  
"ke-kenapa?"  
"karena aku menyukai kakakmu..."  
"eh?kak Sora?"  
"iya..."

"ada apa ini?"  
Sora yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian mendekati Natsume dan Itou..

"kakak..suka dengan Itou-san?"  
"Natsume..apa yang kau katakan?"  
"benar,kan..Sora-kun suka denganku.."  
"heh..Natsuru siapa juga yang suka kamu..kamu itu laki-laki..."  
"eh?jadi Itou-san laki-laki?"  
"yep...maaf ya..Natsume-kun tapi kuhargai perasaanmu.."

Natsume berlari pulang..perasaannya sekarang tak menentu antara malu,aneh,tak terima..

"kenapa aku bisa menyukai laki-laki?!"

-flash back end-

"hahahahah.."  
tawa renyah Sora meledak..tak bisa ia tahan lagi..kepolosan adiknya itu membuat Natsume terlihat seperti ikan yang terpancing makanan lezat didepan matanya...  
"tuh,kan tertawa lagi...ah,Yumi mana,kak?"  
"eh..iya kakak lupa kalau Yumi masih diatas.."  
"kakak pelupa.."  
"bukannya pelupa...tapi keasyikan mendengarkan ceritamu...sudah ya..kakak mau mengantarkan sarapan ke kamar Yumi..sepertinya hari ini badannya kurang sehat.."  
"eh.."

***

Yumi tetap memeluk lututnya..ia tak bisa melupakan mimpi itu...  
"tanda yang berada di punggung kanan kak Sora..tanda yang berada di punggung kiri Natsume..tanda yang dibuat laki-laki gila itu...kenapa orang seperti dia terlahir?kenapa?tak adil!"

Tok..Tok..  
Yumi menghiraukan ketukan pintu itu dan tetap memeluk lututnya...  
siapa?siapa itu?

Kriet..Blam..  
tok..tok..tok.

ja-jangan mendekat..ja-jangan...

"Yumi..."

Srak..  
Cklek..

sebuah pistol dihadapkan kedahi seseorang yang membuat Yumi kaget...  
nafas Yumi tersengal..air matanya tumpah..  
seseorang itu menurunkan pistol Yumi..ia tersenyum hangat..

"Yumi..ini kakak..kak Sora ^^"

Yumi menyembunyikan pistolnya kembali dibawah bantal..

"maaf,kan Yumi,kak..."  
"tak apa..nah,ini sarapannya.."

"Yumi?hah..baiklah..kakak suapkan.."  
"Aaa~m..."  
sesuap nasi masuk kedalam bibir mungil Yumi..pandangannya kearah lain...ia terus saja menatap pintu..pandangannya kosong...  
"Yumi sayang...kenapa melamun?"  
"tak apa,kak..."  
"kalau begitu..bagaimana kalau nanti kita jalan-jalan?"  
"kemana,kak?"  
"Yumi inginnya kemana?"  
"sirkus..."  
"baiklah..oh,ya..kebetulan sahabat kakak ada yang mempunyai sirkus...Yumi mau kesana?"  
"apa nama sirkusnya,kak?"  
"black circus in the darkness of the night party..."(aku gak yakin ada nama sirkus kayak gitu...)  
"panjangnya...sahabat kakak siapa namanya?"  
"...persona..."  
"yah..baiklah..Yumi mau ^^"  
"nah..sekarang makanlah yang banyak ^^"  
"ya..^^"

Yumi memakan lahap sarapannya hari ini...

"nah,Yumi..setelah ini siap-siap ya...nanti kakak akan ajak Natsume juga ke sirkus itu..tapi karena sirkus itu dibuka pada malam hari..lebih baik sebelum itu kita jalan-jalan saja..ada sebuah taman yang ingin kakak kunjungi bersama kalian..."  
"ya,kak..."

Sora beranjak keluar...

Kriet..Blam...  
tok..tok..tok...  
suara langkah kaki Sora menjauh...

'mungkin ini..terakhir kali kita bersama...'

***

Kriet..Blam..  
tok..tok..

"hah..ternyata memang susah kalau memakai tongkat..."  
Natsume merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa putih bersih yang berada didalam kamar kakaknya...entah mengapa Natsume ingin duduk di sofa kakaknya itu..dilihatnya sebuah foto diatas meja kecil di samping sofa..ia tersenyum kecil melihat foto itu...  
"eh?ada tiket sirkus..sirkus apa ini? 'black circus in the darkness of the night party' wah...sepertinya seru..ada 3..."

***

Sora meletakkan piring Yumi diatas meja...ia berjalan menuju jendela besar yang berada di sebelah meja makan itu..pemandangan taman hijau disamping rumahnya..sungguh indah..  
Sora mengangkat ganggang telepon dan menekan bebrapa angka...

"halo? ya ini aku Sora..."  
"ah..iya..nanti malam kami akan sampai disana..ya,ber tiga..."  
"Natsume?iya..keadaannya lumayan.."  
"iya..sampaikan salamku padanya..bye.."

Cklek...  
teleponpun ditutupnya...

"hah..maafkan kakak...maaf..hanya ini yang bisa kakak lakukan untuk kalian..kakak sayang kalian.."

---  
"huh..kak Sora lama sekali..."  
"Yumi!!"  
"itu dia..."  
"hosh..hosh..."  
"kakak darimana sih?lama sekali.."  
"kakak..hosh..habis latihan sebentar..maaf,ya..hosh.."  
"iya,iya..ayo jalan.."

Sora dan Yumi berjalan dibawah pohon-pohon yang rindang..angin menerbangkan rambut Yumi...Sora menatap sejenak Yumi...Yumi yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Sora..

"ada apa,kak?"  
"tidak..ng?Yumi kau..mengenakan lens merah?"  
"ah..iya..supaya warnanya senada...kan aneh kalau satu merah satu hitam..."  
"hm..Natsume yang memberikan?"  
"yep..sudah,ah ayo jalan..ah!ada es krim mau~"  
"hm..kakak belikan,ya?"  
"horeee~.."  
Sora berlari menuju kedai es krim di pinggir jalan...  
"kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti tidak akan kakak kasih.."  
"eh?kok gitu? ok..kakak mau melawan adik kakak ini? Yumi layani!"

Yumi berlari...dan akhirnya sampai didekat Sora..  
"he-hebat..hosh..hosh..aku tidak pingsan..."  
"nah..hadiahnya es krim...mau es krim apa?"  
"cokelat~!"  
"1 es krim cokelat..1 es krim vanilla.."  
"baik.."

"Yumi..."  
"iya,kak?"  
"kenapa cokelat?kan ada strawberry..."  
"heh..asal kakak tahu...Yumi memilih cokelat bukan dari rasanya..tapi karena cokelat..warna mata kakak sama dengan es ini.."  
"oh.."  
"kok cuman oh.."  
"yah...tak apa..."  
"heheheheh..^^"

---

"Yumi...Natsume...kakak minta maaf..."


End file.
